RECONSTRUINDO O MUNDO
by Juliana Black Lichtler
Summary: O que teria acontecido se Gina fosse a terceira pessoa do Aperio? Que coisas teriam mudado? Necessário ler O Mundo Como Nós O Conhecíamos antes, até o capítulo 22. HG, UA. CAP.05
1. CAP 01 Resgate

CAP 01 Resgate

**Se você ainda não leu O Mundo Como Nós O Conhecíamos, eu recomendo lê-lo antes de ler esta fic. **

**Nota da Tradutora: Sim! Estou traduzindo novamente. Percebi que faço mais sucesso como tradutora do que como escritora, embora ame minha próprias histórias xD. Portanto, galera, na hora de comentar, lembrem-se que eu não sou a autora. A autora é GinnyP0tter. Vocês podem encontrar a página dela com suas histórias originais no endereço abaixo (sem os espaços e sem os "(kkk)", evidentemente):**

**(kkk)**** (kkk) www. (kkk) fanfiction (kkk).net (kkk) /u/1289587/GinnyP0tter**

**Esta historia começa a partir do capítulo 22 de O Mundo Como Nós O Conhecíamos**** (também traduzida por mim). E, e não é puxa-saquismo de tradutora, é uma história realmente fantástica, mesmo para aqueles que já leram o último livro da série Harry Potter. É escrita (e traduzida, sem modéstia xD) com naturalidade, de uma forma gostosa e que embala o leitor. Eu recomendo.**

**CAP 01 Res****gate**

_Sirius e Harry seguiram o homem descendo numerosos corredores e subindo um labirinto de escadarias. _

_-Aja como se vocês estivesse ficando mais fraco – Sirius sussurrou no ouvido de Harry. Era parte do plano._

_Harry assentiu discretamente para mostrar que ele ouvira. Não era difícil fingir. Os corredores eram guardados por dementadores a cada curva, e cada vez que eles passavam por um, Harry sentia seus joelhos enfraquecerem enquanto os gritos cresciam em sua cabeça. Finalmente, seus joelhos cederam na vigésima escadaria, e Sirius teve que agarrar seu braço para evitar que caísse._

_McNair olhou para trás._

_-Qual o problema com seu sobrinho? – ele disse rudemente._

_-Ele nunca esteve perto de um dementador antes – Sirius disse rapidamente. – Está tendo uma reação ruim, é tudo. Ele vai ficar bem._

_McNair grunhiu e continuou a subir as escadas. Sirius suportou Harry, que estava achando difícil caminhar. Ele tentou memorizar cada curva que ele viravam, mas era difícil evitar que seus olhos rolassem dentro de sua cabeça. Os gritos persistiam. Bloqueie, ele disse para si mesmo. Pense em Rony e Hermione. Pense em Leila, em mamãe e papai. Algo feliz._

_Agora eles estavam passando celas com prisioneiros nelas. Harry não podia realmente ver dentro das celas, uma vez que cada cela era fechada por uma grande e forte porta com uma pequena janela com barras no topo. O fedor de urina e fezes era oprimente; Harry sufocou, e mesmo Sirius parecia estar tentando não respirar._

_-Aqui estamos – o Comensal da Morte rosnou, parando em uma das portas de cela. Ele puxou de seu bolso um grande anel de chaves e colocou uma na fechadura massiva. Com alguns puxões, a tramela virou, e a porta da cela abriu._

Harry viu de relance uma cela suja e árida, e um flash de vermelho antes que algo o atingisse com força na bochecha. Ele tropeçou para trás, cambaleando e piscando para afastar as luzes brilhantes que subitamente lhe haviam obscurecido a visão. Sirius o apoiou.

-Gina? Maldição, por que isso? – Harry exclamou, tateando o lugar de seu rosto onde ela havia batido.

-Por me deixar aqui por dois sórdidos meses, seu bastardo! Por que não veio antes? O que aconteceu? Por que eu estou aqui? – Gina exclamou, seu rosto furioso. – Abençoada mãe de Merlin... – ela se perdeu quando viu quem Harry havia trazido com ele. – É ele... _Sirius_?

A mente de Harry estava girando. Isto tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido... Ela estava agindo como se o conhecesse. E sua reação para com Sirius fora genuína... Não poderia ser... mas e se fosse verdade? E se ela fosse a terceira pessoa do Aperio?

Havia apenas uma maneira de descobrir.

-Gina, no meu quinto ano, nós formamos um grupo secreto de Defesa. Você sugeriu o nome. Como nós chamamos o nosso grupo?

-Armada de Dumbledore ou A.D. – ela disse, sua testa enrugando-se. – Mas o que isso tem haver com qualquer coisa?

Era ela. Era realmente Gina! Harry queria abraçá-la. Ela estava pálida e magra, mas viva, e seus olhos ainda brilhavam – diferentemente dos olhos de seu padrinho depois de seu longo aprisionamento.

Mas então, novamente, ela havia estado ali por apenas dois meses.

-Harry, o que raios está acontecendo?

A pergunta de Gina trouxe-o com um solavanco ao presente. Harry olhou para seu padrinho pedindo ajuda, mas Sirius estava sacudindo a cabeça, perplexo.

-Eu não tenho tempo para explicar – disse a ela. – Nós viemos para livrar você, mas você tem que fazer o que nós dizemos. Assim que você sair daqui, entre em contato com Remo Lupin. Ele vai lhe contar o que está acontecendo.

-Remo? O que está havendo? – Sirius perguntou, parecendo mais confuso que nunca. – Você contou a Remo sobre nosso plano de libertar Gina de Azkaban? Mas...

-Não contei a Remo sobre isso – Harry disse. – Estou falando sobre algo completamente diferente, alho que eu não lhe contei antes...

Ele se sentiu dividido – dividido entre um sentimento de pânico pelo tempo estar passando, e um desejo profundo de explicar tudo para eles aqui e agora.

Sirius pareceu repentinamente perceber onde eles estavam.

-Harry, a poção...

-Ah, certo. Beba isso, Gina.

-O que é? – ela disse, franzindo a testa para o frasco que ele lhe oferecia.

-Polissuco – Harry contou a ela. Ele puxou alguns cabelos e os alcançou para ela. – Ah, você poderia querer colocar um roupão antes de beber isso.

-Mas se eu me tornar você, então por que... – ela murmurou, então seus olhos se arregalaram. – Oh.

-Apenas se apresse... nós temos apenas dez minutos.

-Na verdade, são cinco minutos agora – Sirius disse, parecendo irritado.

-Onde está o roupão?

Harry lhe alcançou o roupão, e ela o escorregou pela cabeça, e colocou o cabelo no frasco. A poção chiou e mudou para vermelho brilhante.

-Aqui vai nada – ela virou o frasco e tomou a poção. – Você tem um gosto bom, Harry – ela comentou, então arfou quando a poção começou a fazer efeito. Um segundo depois, a transformação estava completa, e Harry estava olhando para ele mesmo.

-Eu não posso ver nada. Por que eu não posso ver? – disse Gina, parecendo irritada.

-Aqui – Harry disse, estendendo-lhe seus óculos. – Não vou precisar deles.

-Você tem uma visão horrível – Gina lhe disse. – Então, como eu estou?

-Não posso dizer – Harry falou, irritado. – Acabei de tirar os óculos.

-Escutem, vocês dois, eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, mas se queremos sair daqui vamos ter que nos mexer – Sirius disse, mexendo-se para frente e para trás inquieto.

-Certo – Harry disse. Ele alcançou outro frasco para Gina, que arrancou alguns de seus cabelos e os mergulhou no frasco. O líquido ferveu um pouco antes de mudar para um laranja claro. Cheirava a alfazema.

Harry engoliu aquilo, e imediatamente pôde sentir-se encolhendo.

-Nossa – Gina disse, analisando-o uma vez que a transformação estava completa. – Eu realmente pareço tão mal assim?

-Pior – Sirius disse. – Aqui, Harry, ponha isso sobre suas roupas.

Harry escorregou o roupão negro e maltrapilho da prisão pela cabeça.

-Agora, sem espiar, Harry – Gina disse, fazendo carranca para ele. – Eu ainda tenho um pouco modesto soco de esquerda.

-Ei – ele protestou. – Você está no _meu_ corpo! Eu deveria estar lhe dizendo a mesma coisa. Olho por olho.

-Mas minha polissuco vai acabar em uma hora, e você parece ter suficiente para um mês – ela disse, olhando a caixa de frascos que Sirius havia tirado debaixo da capa. – Espera aí... Você vai ficar aqui por um _mês_?

-Não tanto – Harry lhe disse. – Esta polissuco vai durar três dias, no máximo.

-Mas... mas... nós vamos deixar você aqui?

-Este é o ponto – Harry disse com uma expressão torta. – Você pode sair disfarçada como sendo eu, e eu vou ficar disfarçado como sendo você. Vou precisar um pouco mais de seus cabelos, a propósito.

-Mas como você vai sair?

Harry sorriu.

-Esqueci de contar a você, não? Sou um animago. Sirius me ensinou.

Os olhos de Gina se arregalaram, e então pousaram no padrinho de Harry.

-Sirius lhe ensinou? Mas... eu achei… Harry, o que está acontecendo? Eu pensei… eu achava…

-Ele estava morto, eu sei – Harry disse cansadamente.

-O quê? – Sirius disse, recuando um passo. – Harry, _o que está acontecendo?_

-Não temos tempo para isso... Mas eu prometo, o professor Lup... quero dizer, Remo... apenas falem com ele. Ele vai contar tudo a vocês dois. Eu juro. E eu vou estar fora daqui em alguns dias, e então nós teremos tempo para resolver tudo isso. Sirius, a outra poção?

Sirius parecia estar lutando com algo por um momento, mas então ele assentiu e alcançou a Harry a poção de Imundície Instantânea. – Derrame isso na cabeça.

Harry o fez e estremeceu sentindo camadas de sujeira se acumulando em sua pele e seu cabelo. _É apenas por um dia. Gina sobreviveu a isso por meses. Posso fazer isso por alguns dias._

Sirius recolheu a garrafa, e embrulhou os outros frascos vazios e os apetrechos extras. – Vocês dois deveriam trocar os sapatos – ele observou.

-Ah, certo – Gina disse. – Eu estava imaginando por que eles estariam tão apertados.

-Não posso acreditar que seus sapatos não arrebentaram – Harry disse, chutando seus próprios sapatos.

-Eu tenho pés grandes – disse Gina, suspirando. – É a minha provação.

Harry riu.

-Mesmo que seus sapatos arrebentassem, tenho certeza que você não iria querer mantê-los depois disso.

-Oh não, eles são uma lembrança – Gina disse, sorrindo. Ela lançou os sapatos para Harry, que fez o mesmo com seus tênis. – Não perca eles.

-Está bem, está bem – Harry bufou, colocando os sapatos de couro cinza-escuro nos pés. – Onde você os conseguiu, aliás? Eles não parecem ser do padrão de Azkaban.

Alguém tem mandado pacotes – Gina disse. – Não havia bilhete. Normalmente os pacotes contêm comida, mas o último tinha os sapatos e aquele cobertor ali.

Eles caíram em silêncio, e Harry subitamente ouviu o som de passos ecoando pelo corredor ali fora.

-Rápido – Sirius sussurrou.

Harry sentou-se no canto enquanto Sirius e Gina tomavam suas posições junto à porta.

-Obrigado, Harry – Gina disse baixo. – Você percebe que eu fico te devendo mais uma, certo? Essa é a segunda vez que você salvou minha vida.

Harry conseguiu dar um sorriso rápido antes que a porta da cela abrisse e ele tivesse que rearranjar suas feições no modelo "indiferente".

-O tempo acabou – o guarda rosnou, e com um último olhar, Sirius e Gina deixaram a cela.

A porta de metal bateu com estrondo, e com um sentimento de afundamento, Harry percebeu que ele estava trancafiado em Azkaban.

**No próximo capítulo: Fuga**


	2. CAP 02 Fuga

CAP 02 Escape

**CAP ****02 Fuga**

**Nota da autora: "Eu gostaria de lembrar que essa história é literalmente UA. As coisas serão diferentes – eu vou tornar isso mais claro agora. Apenas relembrem o que aconteceu antes e depois da visita de Harry a Azkaban, e lembrem que qualquer coisa – eu quero dizer **_**qualquer coisa**_** – que foi afirmado ou que tenha ocorrido depois de A Fuga pode mudar. Algumas mudanças são evidentes neste capítulo, e mais coisas se tornarão claras à medida que a história progride."**

Depois de dois dias, seis horas, e vinte e dois minutos, Harry tinha suportado o suficiente.

Havia coisas que uma pessoa inocente não podia suportar, ele raciocinou, e passar mais tempo em Azkaban do que o estritamente necessário era uma delas. Os efeitos dos dementadores, embora temporariamente esquecidos diante da visão de Gina viva e em boas condições, haviam retornado com força total não muito tempo depois da saída de Sirius e Gina. Harry havia revivido os pesadelos do outro mundo mais vezes do que poderia contar: os gritos frenéticos de sua mãe, o corpo de Dumbledore caindo da torre, a Câmara Secreta, o cemitério, o corpo de Sirius caindo graciosamente pelo arco-véu, Quirrel removendo o turbante... Mas ele era também assombrado por medos e dúvidas. Eles teriam escapado vivos? E se Sirius e Gina tivessem sido apanhados? E se ele voasse embora de Azkaban essa noite e chegasse no Largo Grimmauld apenas para descobrir que os dois nunca tinham chegado?

Harry não podia levar esse suspense adiante. Dois dias era tempo suficiente; dois dias, três dias, qual era a diferença? O Ministério continuaria sem nenhuma prova de que Gina fora auxiliada por alguma fonte externa. Além do mais, Harry estava louco para voltar ao Largo Grimmauld e falar com Sirius e Gina. Eles teriam encontrado Lupin? O lobisomem teria lhes contado tudo? Eles teriam contado a seus pais? Gina estaria bem e se recuperando de sua estadia em Azkaban?

Ele olhou para cima, para a janela; lá fora, o céu estava da mesma cor – cinza. Mas o tom mais escuro de cinza indicava que a noite estava caindo. Logo estaria escuro o suficiente para executar sua fuga.

Harry tomou uma dose dupla de Polissuco, e então cuidadosamente colocou todos os frascos restantes em seus bolsos. Depois de cuidadosamente escanear a cela por algo que ele tivesse esquecido, ele sentou novamente para começar a tediosa tarefa de esperar.

Lentamente o céu cinza torno-se negro. Os dementadores vieram e se foram, mas seus efeitos não foram tão ruins. Harry estava seguro pelo pensamento da fuga. Apenas um pouco mais. Então ele poderia ver Gina novamente.

O pedaço de céu estava agora completamente escuro. Os guardas fizeram um turno mais antes de desaparecerem pelo corredor. Pelo frio que se estabeleceu na cela, Harry sabia que havia dementadores parados ali perto, mas pelas noites anteriores, ele sabia que eles ficariam onde estavam.

Pelo menos a prisão estava quieta, exceto pelos gemidos periódicos dos prisioneiros que estavam encarcerados por muito tempo. Lentamente, Harry levantou, fechou seus olhos e se concentrou. O sentimento da transformação o cobriu como uma onda de abençoado alívio. Ele esticou suas asas, saboreando o calor que voltava para seus braços – bem, asas.

Algumas batidas, e ele ergueu-se no ar. Apenas mais alguns pés de altitude a ganhar antes que ele chegasse na janela... Ele estava quase lá...

Ele voou direto para a abertura mais larga nas barras. Instantaneamente, um choque de eletricidade disparou contra ele, uma dor única que ele jamais experimentara antes. Ele caiu para trás, transformando-se de volta segundos antes de atingir o chão enquanto ao seu redor alarmes começavam a soar.

A janela fora enfeitiçada. Como fora estúpido da parte dele presumir outra coisa! Ele ofegou por ar e examinou seu ombro onde três vergões vermelhos rapidamente se levantavam – uma marca da janela encantada.

O som de passos e gritos ecoaram no corredor. Os guardas haviam sido alertados, e os alarmes altos e agudos pareciam estar soando da sua cela. A temperatura estava rapidamente caindo, indicando a rápida aproximação dos dementadores. Harry olhou ao redor com selvageria. O que ele iria fazer?

Seus olhos caíram nas estreiras barras na porta da cela. Talvez ele ainda tivesse uma chance...

Ignorando os gritos em sua cabeça, Harry lançou toda a sua energia na transformação. Com um "pop" ele era novamente um falcão, e voou para as barras, encolhendo as asas para junto do corpo. Era uma saída estreita, mas com alguns meneios, ele havia passado.

À sua esquerda, McNair estava correndo para ele, varinha erguida. À sua direita, dementadores se aproximavam deslizando. Um deles tinha a mão no capuz, pronto para baixá-lo... Mas até então, McNair era o grande problema de Harry.

_Varinha. Eu preciso de uma varinha._

McNair gritou um feitiço; Harry desviou dele, ainda em sua forma animaga, e atirou-se contra McNair.

-Avada Kedavra!

Harry evitou esta maldição também; agora ele estava atrás de McNair, circulando-o enquanto o Comensal da Morte girava loucamente tentando conseguir uma boa mira. Harry esperou até que ele estivesse diretamente acima das costas de McNair; então ele se transformou.

Como uma pesada árvore, McNair caiu, o peso de Harry pressionando-o contra o chão. Com um movimento fluído, Harry arrancou a varinha e a apontou para os dementadores, o rosto de Gina vívido em sua mente.

-Expecto Patronum!

Um enorme cervo prateado disparou de sua varinha; os dementadores fugiram enquanto o cervo galopava pelo corredor, finalmente retornando para Harry.

-Me siga! – ele gritou, e começou a correr na direção de que McNair tinha vindo.

_Duas voltas para a direita, três lances de escadas – ou quatro?_

Ele tomou a primeira direita, seu cervo ainda a meio galope atrás dele como um grande parente prateado. Mais uma direita, e então havia a porta para as escadas diante dele.

-Feito!

Era muito tarde. Alguém havia segurado as costas da camiseta de Harry, e ele caiu, amaldiçoando a si mesmo por ser tão negligente – ele havia assumido que McNair fora nocauteado pela queda e não se importara em estuporá-lo. Em sua corrida, não percebeu que estava sendo seguido. Harry caiu para trás no chão de pedra, vários frascos rolando para fora de seus bolsos enquanto ele atingia o chão. Ele tentou agarrá-las ferventemente, mas não conseguiu.

-Eu peguei você agora, sua pequena cadela! – McNair gritou triunfantemente.

McNair puxou sua mão para preparar um soco; Harry chutou freneticamente, e por sorte atingiu o homem na canela. Com força. McNair urrou de dor, e desesperadamente, Harry rolou para fora do caminho, enfiou a varinha no bolso, e executou sua transformação mais rápida até então. Lançou a si mesmo para o ar.

-Eu vou te pegar, Weasley!

Mas voando, Harry percebeu que era muito mais rápido que aquele imbecil pesado. E ele ainda tinha a varinha de McNair. Ele disparou na direção da saída, transformando-se na soleira da porta e pegando a varinha uma vez mais.

-Estupefaça!

O jato de luz vermelha atingiu o Comensal da Morte entre os olhos, e ele tombou no chão. Harry inspirou profundamente, segurando o estômago pesado. Para sua completa surpresa, ele ouviu gritos e o som de aplausos. Rostos estavam pressionados contra as barras de cada porta de cela. Os prisioneiros haviam assistido a luta com entusiasmado interesse.

-Vá pegá-los, criança!

-Patrono legal, garota!

-Patrono legal minha bunda – o prisioneiro mais próximo zombou. – Tá mais pra forma animaga legal!

-Obrigado – Harry disse, muito perplexo para lembrar de altear a voz. Ah, bom. Foi mais como um coaxo, de qualquer maneira. Uma mecha de cabelo vermelho e sujo escorregou por seu ombro, e ele percebeu que ainda parecia com Gina.

-Uhm, obrigado – ele tentou novamente, erguendo o tom. – Como eu saiu daqui? – _Três lances de escada, e então eu estou completamente perdido._

-Desça dois lances de escadas – uma mulher disse em uma voz estridente. – Vá para a direita, tome a próxima esquerda, desça mais três lances de escadas, direto até você chegar a uma sala circular, pegue a terceira porta a direita...

-Como você saberia? – o homem à direita de Harry perguntou com desprezo.

-Eu já tentei sete vezes – ela retorquiu. – Você pensaria que eu desci algumas vezes até agora.

-Obrigado – Harry disse uma terceira vez, - Bem, eu vejo vocês por aí.

-Ei criança, você vai me tirar daqui também? – o homem mais próximo chamou. – Eu sou inocente!

-Você assassinou cinco pessoas! – a mulhes gritou. – É isso que você chama de inocência?

-Bem, legal encontrar vocês – Harry exclamou por cima do barulho. – Eu estou indo.

Encorajamentos como "Boa sorte!", "Que Merlin vá com você, criança!" e "Mate o guarda da próxima vez, docinho!", Harry lançou seu patrono novamente, sabendo que ele precisaria dele se encontrasse os dementadores novamente, e disparou para as escadarias. Ele não encontrou ninguém por dois lances de escada, e estava se sentindo muito otimista quando voou pela porta do próximo nível e virou à direita.

As notícias se espalharam como fogo. Os prisioneiros imediatamente começaram a gritar de aprovação quando Harry começou a descer para o próximo nível, seu patrono saltando atrás dele. Então a próxima porta à esquerda abriu com estrondo e Harry se confrontou com três guardas, todos com varinhas.

Instantaneamente, ele mergulhou para o lado quando três maldições verdes voaram sobre sua cabeça. Ele ergueu um escudo que desviou a rodada seguinte de maldições antes de se esmigalhar.

-Role! – alguém gritou, e Harry o fez, justo quando mais três feitiços deixavam amassados nas pedras em que ele há recém tinha estado.

-Estupefaça! – ele gritou.

Seu feitiços voou com selvageria, ricocheteando na parede, mas maravilhosamente ele atingiu um dos guardas que havia corrido para frente para obter uma mira melhor. Harry se arrastou para trás e se escondeu em uma abertura de porta enquanto feitiços dos outros dois remanescentes explodiam ao seu redor. Um dos feitiços de corte abriu um talhe em seu cotovelo.

Harry chiou de dor, retaliando com bem colocado _Impedimenta_. Infelizmente o mais baixo dos dois homens ergueu um escudo bem em tempo, e o feitiço se dissolveu.

Eles estavam se aproximando. O cervo prateado desapareceu em um sopro prateado. Ele ergueu um escudo temporário, e então transformou-se novamente em falcão e tomou altura. Os expectadores gritaram em deleite.

Harry tinha pouca prática em voar, apenas voando em círculos pela sala de estar de Sirius; mas ele tinha prática extensiva em vassouras. Voar em sua forma de falcão era praticamente o mesmo, apenas sem a vassoura. As técnicas eram muito similares. Incline para o lado que você quer ir, e o que vai subir deve descer.

Elevando-se e mergulhando no corredor de teto alto, Harry voou para os dois homens, evitando feitiços à esquerda e à direita.

-Bom Deus, ele pode voar! – alguém gritou, e internamente Harry sorriu. Ele _podia_ voar. Apenas deixe eles tentarem pegá-lo.

Ele transformou-se no ar, mais uma vez usando seu peso para trazer ao chão o homem mais baixo.

-Estupefaça! – ele gritou, e o homem caído caiu de vez, desacordado. Com um rugido de raiva, o outro homem estava em cima dele.

No meio da agitação de braços e pernas, Harry podia ouvir os prisioneiros chamando e gritando encorajamentos para ele. Ele chutou, arranhou, mordeu, rolou, mas foi inútil. O outro homem era muito forte. Em desespero, Harry transformou-se novamente, escorregando pelas mãos do homem e tomando altura.

Mas enquanto ele desviava de maldições no ar, Harry percebeu que o último guarda era muito mais formidável na área de mira do que os outros dois. Ele não podia nem mesmo se aproximar para tentar outro ataque de flanco devido à sucessão interminável de maldições voando em sua direção.

Combate direto. Era o único jeito de superar o obstáculo.

Recuando um pouco, Harry transformou-se de volta, varinha erguida.

Amaldiçoando, o homem lançou outro feitiço para o prisioneiro, que o evitou facilmente.

-Isto é um duelo – disse Harry, mantendo a voz alta.

-Um duelo! Um duelo! – os expectadores ecoaram.

-Calem a boca! – o homem berrou para os prisioneiros, e Harry aproveitou a oportunidade para lançar o primeiro feitiço.

_-__Impedimenta!_

E então a luta começou. Feitiços, escudos, mergulhos, desvios… Depois de apenas um minuto, Harry estava ofegante. Ele não comia há quarenta e oito horas, e a falta de sono decente havia cobrado seu preço. Ele estava perdendo força... e rápido.

Harry decidiu logo no duelo que seu oponente provavelmente não era um Comensal da Morte. Os feitiços eram perigosos, alguns potencialmente mortais, mas o homem não tinha o extenso conhecimento das artes das trevas que a maioria dos Comensais da Morte exibiam durante as lutas.

Ele estava prestes a lançar outro feitiço, quando um dos prisioneiros gritou:

-Abençoada mãe de Merlin, olhem para a criança!

Ele não pôde impedir a si mesmo; nem, pareceu, o guarda. Olhando para baixo, Harry descobriu com horror que estava crescendo, mudando. Seus ossos estavam aumentando, expandindo, enquanto seu cabelo parecia regredir ao seu escalpo. Ele estava vagamente consciente de uma sensação de aperto em seus pés. _Oh, merda_.

-Polissuco? - O homem exclamou, boquiaberto.

Impulsivamente Harry utilizou a chance para lançar um último feitiço antes que sua visão ficasse ainda pior. O feitiço atingiu o alvo, e o homem atingiu o chão um segundo mais tarde.

Ele cambaleou para trás, ofegando por ar enquanto as pontas de seu cabelo tornavam-se negras novamente e seus ossos terminavam de crescer, retornando à sua altura normal. A adrenalina estava escoando de suas veias; a exaustão estava rapidamente se assentando. Mas ele não podia parar, nem por um minuto. Quem sabia quantos homens mais ele teria que enfrentar para poder escapar? E uma vez que ele conseguisse chegar à saída, quantos dementadores estariam esperando por ele lá fora?

_Não pense sobre isso. Pense sobre Gina._

Mas agora ele tinha um problema maior para pensar. O homem o havia visto – o havia visto sem Polissuco. Harry nunca desejou com tanta fervura que tivesse prestado mais atenção ao abundante conhecimento de Hermione sobre feitiços e encantamentos. Um feitiço de memória seria ideal. Mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, especialmente quando o frio intenso anunciou a aproximação de mais dementadores.

-Certo – Harry disse alto, e depois de lançar outro Patrono, ele saiu pela porta. Pelo menos ele estava certo de que era a porta. Sem seus óculos, o mundo estava borrado.

-Vá lá, garoto! – várias pessoas gritaram, quando os aplausos e os vivas começavam novamente enquanto Harry disparava pela porta e começava a descer. Meio caminho abaixo, ele perdeu um degrau e caiu. Praguejando, ele ergueu-se novamente sobre os pés. _Isso é estupidez_, ele pensou, e se transformou.

Em sua forma de falcão, ele tinha visão perfeita, e incrível audição. Para a surpresa de Harry, seu patrono ainda galopava atrás dele quando ele abriu as asas e deslizou para baixo, planando suavemente sobre as correntes de vento da escadaria. Ele pensou que Pontas iria desaparecer quando ele mudasse de forma, mas ficou agradecido por sua companhia.

A porta no final da escadaria estava aberta. O caminho do hall estava surpreendentemente vazio, mas com sua audição aguda, ele pôde ouvir sons de passos ecoando em outros corredores. Esta passagem não tinha nenhuma cela em seu comprimento, pelo que Harry ficou feliz. Apesar de que _havia sido_ um sentimento interessante ter os colegas de aprisionamento encorajando-o...

Harry planou na sala circular. _Três portas à direita..._

-Ali está ele! – alguém gritou, e repentinamente as pegadas aumentaram. Nada menos que dez homens estavam correndo na direção dele de diferentes origens. Mas por um golpe do destino, ou talvez sorte, a terceira porta à direita estava aberta, e o corredor adiante estava vazio.

Desviando voando dos feitiços, Harry lançou-se pelo arco e acelerou em direção ao portão duplo de metal que mantinha-o separado do lado de fora. Um lado do portão estava um pouco aberto.

-Fechem os portões! – um guarda berrou de trás, e um momento mais tarde alguém mais gritou um feitiço que Harry nunca havia ouvido antes. O jato de luz passou pela asa direita de Harry e atingiu o portão de metal. Lentamente, ele começou a fechar.

_Mais rápido! Eu tenho que sair! __Tenho… que sair… tenho… que sair... para Sirius... para... __Gina..._

Uma rajada final de energia se apoderou do corpo de falcão de Harry. Uma fração de segundo antes do portão de metal se fechar com estrondo, ele escapuliu por ele. Uma rajada do vento frio do mar o encontrou, e Harry relaxou e deixou o vento forte levá-lo mais alto... mais alto...

Pontas galopava ao seu lado, o cervo prateado brilhando como um farol na noite.

Os dois dementadores que guardavam a entrada nem perceberam quando ele planou sobre eles, diretamente para a escuridão noturna do céu.

**Notas da tradutora: desculpem a demora! São 3 fics sendo traduzidas e mais uma sendo escrita por mim, isso mais os estudos pro vestibular, o trabalho, meus serviços como protetora dos animais e a vida de qualquer adolescente normal. **

**Nota da autora: "Eu tenho montes de idéias para essa história. Ela vai ser muito, **_**muito **_**diferente de OMCNOC (O Mundo Como Nós O Conhecíamos). ****Muito. Primeiramente, mais Harry/Gina. Mais Harry & CIA chutando-a-bunda-de-Voldemort. E intrigas, eu espero. E mais algumas surpresas. (…)" **

**No próximo capítulo, recuperação e revelações. "Reunião". xD Eu já li esse capítulo (óbvio!) e ele é muuuuuito legal. Mas ele só vem depois do capítulo 25 de OMCNOC. Até lá!**


	3. CAP 03 Reunião

CAP 01 Resgate

**CAP ****03 Reunião**

O vento gelado levava Harry mais e mais alto no céu noturno. Ele estava no céu há horas agora, planando sobre as luzes brilhantes lá embaixo. Já fazia um bom tempo desde que ele chegara à terra, mas ele não se atrevera a aparecer no Punhal Mortal. Bem agora todos os aurores da Inglaterra deveriam estar procurando por ele, e as cidades próximas à Azkaban seriam os primeiros lugares onde eles procurariam. Eles saberia com que ele se pareceria, devido à descrição do guarda.

Silenciosamente amaldiçoando sua estupidez em deixar o guarda vê-lo, Harry lutou contra uma onda de exaustão enquanto batia as asas para ganhar mais alguns pés de altitude. Sua asa direita latejava da maldição do corte e da escuridão opressiva ao redor. Ele sentia a falta de Pontas; o patrono havia desaparecido várias horas antes.

Ele precisava encontrar um lugar seguro e aparatar o resto do caminho para o Largo Grimmauld. Ele não era o melhor em geografia, mas ele lembrava que Sirius dissera que Aberdeen era na costa norte da Inglaterra. Mesmo voando, a jornada iria levar muitas horas a mais. Harry não tinha certeza se ele poderia voar tão longe com seu braço machucado. Mas ele estava incerto também quanto às suas capacidades de aparatar satisfatoriamente.

Ele tinha que arriscar.

Ele circulou, perdendo altitude rapidamente, e pousou em um campo vazio. Com um "pop", Harry transformou-se, chiando quando a dor se irradiou por seu braço. Suas roupas estavam molhadas, provavelmente das nuvens pelas quais ele havia voado mais cedo em sua jornada. Por um momento, Harry considerou secar suas roupas e tentar um feitiço simples de cura com a varinha de McNair, mas ele rapidamente repeliu o desejado pensamento, sabendo que ele precisaria de cada gota de suas reservas mágicas para obter uma aparatação de sucesso.

Ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou. _Por favor, me deixe chegar lá... Por favor, não deixe eu me estrunchar..._

E então, com uma doentia sensação de compressão e uma guinada no estômago, ele estava tonto diante da casa velha e suja.

Harry cambaleou ligeiramente quando pulou os degraus e bateu. Ele ouviu movimentação, pés se arrastando, vozes... _Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um_.

Houve um retinir alto quando o trinco foi puxado e a porta escancarou-se.

-Harry! – alguém arfou. – Ah, graças a Merlin...

Harry piscou e viu os débeis contornos de Sirius e outro homem que ele não reconheceu o puxando para dentro, levando-o pelo hall e para a sala de estar. As luzes o cegaram por um momento, mas então pela segunda vez nos últimos três dias, ele divisou um borrão de cabelos vermelhos apressando-se para ele. Instintivamente Harry encolheu-se, mas desta vez ao invés de bater nele, Gina lançou seus braços ao redor dele no que foi provavelmente o melhor abraço que ele já recebera. O melhor.

-Você está bem! – Oh Harry… Eu estava tão preocupada…

-Ginevra Weasley, volte para o sofá! – Sirius berrou. O momento quebrou-se, e Gina se afastou.

-Eu estou perfeitamente bem – ela protestou, e Harry apertou os olhos para uma olhada melhor nela.

-Você parece ótima – ele disse honestamente, sem tirar os olhos de Gina enquanto os irmãos Black o impulsionavam para o sofá.

-Não seja tolo – o homem que Harry finalmente decidira que era o irmão de Sirius rosnou. – Ela estava fraca como um filhote de gato quando chegou aqui...

-Eu me sinto ótima! – Gina argumentou, mãos nos quadris.

-...e ela continua fraca. – Régulo terminou.

-Ela está cheia de poções. – disse Sirius. – Gina, sofá. Agora.

Rosnando, a garota obedeceu, sentando perto de Harry, que estava recostado cansadamente contra as almofadas. Ele sentiu a mão dela descansar gentilmente em seu braço, mas não pôde evitar a retração quando ela pressionou seu corte.

Gina recuou a mão e arfou.

-O que houve?

-Maldição do corte – Harry murmurou. – Eu estou bem.

-Garoto idiota – Régulo exclamou. – É claro que você não está bem. Aqui. Isso vai ajudar com a dor.

Harry viu o objeto borrado sendo estendido para ele; ele tentou pegá-lo, mas errou.

-O que está errado? – Sirius começou, mas então pausou. –Ah. Gina, onde você pôs os óculos de Harry?

-No banheiro lá em cima – ela disse, pondo-se de pé, mas o homem mais velho a cortou.

-Sente – ele disse em um tom perigoso enquanto se dirigia para a porta. – Eu vou pegar.

Gina sentou-se obedientemente.

-Agüente aí com seu braço – ela mandou, e Harry obedeceu. Em um segundo ela havia arranjado uma varinha – a varinha dele – e rasgado a manga esfarrapada, fazendo uma careta quando a ferida sanguinolenta foi revelada. – Ui – ela disse com simpatia, cuidadosamente fazendo a performance de um feitiço para limpar a ferida.

Régulo assistia silenciosamente.

-Ele está surpreso – Gina contou a Harry. – Eles pensam que eu não deveria ser capaz de fazer nem os mais simples feitiços com uma varinha, embora eu não imagine o porquê.

-Gina...

-É estúpido – ela continuou resolutamente. – Estou usando sua varinha, não estou? O Ministério não vai poder me rastrear. Não há razão para...

-Gina – Harry interrompeu, e desta vez ela parou. – Você falou com Remo Lupin?

-Bem, não; nós tentamos falar com ele via lareira ontem, mas parece que ele está fora da cidade...

-Nós precisamos tentar novamente – Harry disse firmemente. Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo, e então continuou. Ele estava piamente consciente de que Régulo estava ouvindo. – Ele é o único que pode explicar tudo isso...

-Harry – ela disse baixo, emparelhando com o tom dele. – O que diabos está acontecendo?

-Remo...

-Eu não posso esperar por Remo. Eu tendo que saber a verdade. O que está acontecendo? Harry, eu acordei no primeiro dia do verão para descobrir que estava presa em Azkaban e ninguém iria me contar nada sobre o porquê de eu estar lá, o que eu tinha feito... os guardas riam de mim, os dementadores me atormentavam, os prisioneiros estavam muito distantes para falar comigo, mas não tão distante que eu não pudesse escutar os gritos deles à noite.

Harry estremeceu.

-Gin...

-Eu esperei que alguém viesse – ela disse, continuando determinadamente. – Eu pensei que talvez um oficial do Ministério viria para me levar a um tribunal, ou pelo menos para discutir as acusações comigo. Se não, talvez um membro da Ordem ou meus pais, mas ninguém apareceu. Eu quase desisti, mas eu tinha que manter as esperanças para manter minha sanidade. Eu tinha que acreditar que você viria. Eu você veio.

"Agora nós estamos aqui. Sirius está vivo, o Largo Grimmauld está completamente diferente da base que eu lembrava, eu nunca ouvi falar nesse Régulo, e ambos Sirius e Régulo têm conversado quando eles pensam que eu não estou ouvindo.

Ela aplicou muita força na pressão em sua ferida, e ele puxou o braço, chiando.

-Desculpe – Gina disse. – Seu braço não está curando com nenhum dos feitiços que eu conheço. Eu não sou profissional, mas acho que pode ser uma ferida amaldiçoada. Quem lançou o feitiço?

Harry deu de ombros, com dor.

-Não tenho certeza. Um dos guardas, acho.

Ela fez beicinho.

-Talvez fosse um Comensal da Morte. Você viu alguém que tenha reconhecido?

-McNair. Mas eu o estuporei.

-Bom – disse Gina. – Exatamente o que aquele bastardo merecia. Ah, e isso vai doer um pouco.

Ele podia suportar a dor, e disse isso. Gina conjurou algumas faixas limpas de pano, explicando que feridas amaldiçoadas freqüentemente só podiam ser curadas da maneira trouxa – com o tempo. Ela enrolou as bandagens em seu braço e amarrou os nós com seus dedos engenhosos.

-Eu os encontrei – Sirius anunciou quando entrou na sala. – Eu trouxe algumas roupas e poções para você também Harry... Ei, o que você fez no braço dele?

A última questão foi direcionada para Gina. Ela olhou para cima brandamente e aceitou os óculos que Sirius lhe estendia.

-Eu limpei e então fiz alguns feitiços de diagnóstico. É uma ferida amaldiçoada – não curou com nenhum dos feitiços que eu tentei, então eu apenas coloquei bandagens na maneira trouxa. – ela passou os óculos para Harry que os pôs sobre o nariz e sentiu uma explosão de prazer quando a sala ofuscada tornou-se agudamente clara.

Régulo silenciosamente estendeu a Harry uma poção, que ele tomou; imediatamente ele se sentiu melhor.

-Onde você aprendeu os feitiços de cura? – ele perguntou a Gina, curioso.

-Eu me interessei por eles em meu quarto ano, e comecei a prestar mais atenção em Madame Pomfrey toda vez que eu tinha que ir à ala hospitalar. Eu li alguns livros em meu quinto ano depois que você me convidou para sair e pratiquei um pouco. – ela deu de ombros parecendo meio culpada, um vermelho embelezando suas bochechas. – Eu imaginei que eles seriam úteis, namorando o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu e tal.

Harry sorriu timidamente. Havia tanto a dizer, tantas coisas a explicar, mas as palavras mais importantes de todas foram empurradas para a frente de seu cérebro e fizeram todas as outras perderem a importância.

-Gina – ele falou antes que pudesse se refrear. – Me... Me desculpe por terminar com você.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e esticou o braço para gentilmente tocar os dedos no queixo dele.

-Tudo bem.

-Você não... Você não está brava?

Gina encolheu os ombros.

-Eu estava no início, suponho, mas eu não podia ficar chateada por muito tempo... além do mais, você apenas fez isso porque pensou que eu estaria mais segura. Você é um idiota algumas vezes, Harry Potter.

Harry solenemente concordou com ela, o que a fez rir e puxar a cabeça dele para um suave e demorado beijo... Os protestos dele de que ele ainda estava todo sujo e encardido de Azkaban morreram em sua garganta quando ela pressionou os lábios nos dele.

-Além do mais – Gina murmurou – você foi perdoado quando me resgatou.

Involuntariamente, Harry escorregou um braço ao redor da cintura dela e a outra mão veio repousar em seu pescoço. Ele estava prestes a se aproximar para outro beijo quando:

-Oi, vocês dois!

Harry se afastou e olhou para cima, as bochechas queimando. Ele praticamente havia esquecido Sirius e Régulo, estando todo focado em Gina. Ela não parecia embaraçada nem um pouco.

-Quê?

-Se os dois periquitos apaixonados já terminaram com a reunião tocante, eu acho que posso seguramente dizer por mim mesmo e por meu irmão que nós gostaríamos de saber exatamente o que está acontecendo – Sirius disse irritado, olhando para os dois. – Eu quero respostas.

-Lupin... – começou Harry, mas Sirius o interrompeu com um ruído furioso.

-Não. Eu quero ouvir de você. Eu pensei que você tinha me contado a verdade aquela noite quando você me revelou seus planos para resgatar Gina, mas nada aqui está ajudando. Ao invés de encontrarmos um caco de garota na cela da prisão, encontramos isso. – ele gesticulou selvagemente na direção de Gina. – Claro, ela está subnutrida e doentia, mas não está quebrada. Vocês dois agem como se conhecessem desde sempre, o que é impossível dadas as circunstâncias! Eu a vi lançar feitiços que apenas um ano de educação não seria capaz de ensinar.

-Eu completei meu quinto ano! – Gina o cortou zangada.

-Não, você não completou – Sirius insistiu. – Você não pode ter completado! É completamente impossível. Você estava em Azka...

-Sim, ela completou – disse Harry, e todas as cabeças da sala se voltaram para ele. Ele esfregou as têmporas, sentindo uma poderosa dor de cabeça vindo. Ele precisava de foco. Havia tanto para explicar, e ele não tinha idéia de por onde começar.

-Conte a ele a verdade, Harry – disse Gina, parecendo desafiadora.

-Ok – ele disse finalmente. Houve um som de ar escapando quando Sirius soltou o fôlego em alívio. – Eu vou contar a vocês – Harry continuou diretamente – mas com a condição de que assim que eu terminar, você vai chamar Remo pela lareira. Ele precisa estar aqui.

Sirius assentiu em consentimento.

Harry tomou um longo fôlego. Eles pensariam que ele estava louco – todos eles. _Aqui vai nada_.

-Gina e eu… nós somos de uma realidade diferente.

**N/T: O próximo capítulo é o meu preferido. Desculpem-me pela demora, estou dando o melhor de mim... Minhas fics estão ficando para trás. Agradeço as reviews, e ainda to procurando alguém que se disponha a traduzi-las para mim, para o inglês (preciso remetê-las à autora original). No próximo capítulo: Revelações.**


	4. CAP 04 Revelações

CAP 01 Resgate

**CAP 04 Revelações**

A lareira brilhou em verde quando Sirius lançou nela uma mão cheia de pó e exclamou "Remo Lupin".

Ele colocou a cabeça nas chamas e alguns momentos depois a voz de Lupin disse sonolentamente:

-Sirius? O que é?

-Nada muito importante – Sirius respondeu, soando agitado. – Exceto que eu acho que meu afilhado finalmente levou muitos balaços na cabeça. Ele está balbuciando como um idiota e insiste na idéia de que você precisa estar aqui. Talvez você consiga dar algum sentido a ele?

A voz de Lupin instantaneamente mudou de sonolenta para alerta e alarmada.

-Já vou estar aí.

Sirius puxou sua cabeça, e alguns momentos depois, Lupin apareceu em uma nuven de fumaça verde. Seu cabelo estava arrepiado em lugares estranhos e ele vestia um roupão apressadamente amarrado sobre calças de pijamas xadrez. A princípio ele pareceu um pouco confuso, mas quando ele avistou Gina, sua expressão mudou para uma de choque.

-Gina Weasley? – ele perguntou, piscando com descrença.

Gina deu um pequeno aceno de seu lugar no sofá perto de Harry, que ainda tinha o braço protetoramente ao redor de sua cintura.

-Oi professor – ela disse, e instantaneamente o olhar surpreso de Lupin mudou para profunda perplexidade.

A reação de Lupin fora completamente única diante das reações dos outros para o anúncio de Harry de que ele e Gina eram de outra realidade. Sirius havia inicialmente rido diante do absurdo da idéia; Régulo não dissera nada, apenas ficando imperturbável escorado na porta, sua face sem mostrar nenhuma expressão. Gina respondera com espanto aberto e curiosidade. "_Nós somos?_" ela ofegara, então depois de murmurar "Bem, isso explicaria um monte" ela o soterrou com um bombardeamento de perguntas que Harry se recusou a responder até que Remo chegasse.

Um bufo de Sirius trouxe Harry de volta à realidade.

-Professor? – ele zombou. – Aluado nunca ensinou durante um dia em sua vida.

-Na verdade, eu ensinei Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas por um ano em Hogwarts – Lupin disse abstratamente, seus olhos ainda presos em Gina, sem acreditar. – Harry, como... Em nome de Merlin, como você conseguiu trazer _isso_? – Lupin gesticulou para Gina, então sacudiu a cabeça de novo, como que tentando fazer desaparecer uma visão ou aparição.

-Ele e Sirius conseguiram passagens de visitantes, e então contrabandearam frascos de poção polissuco – Gina voluntariou-se. – Harry e eu trocamos de lugar, então Sirius me levou para o barco e nós viemos de flú até aqui... – a voz dela morreu, e ela olhou para Harry na expectativa.

-Eu fiquei lá até noite passada – Harry disse, continuando a história. – Então quando ficou escuro e decidi que não poderia ficar por mais tempo e me transformei e voei para a janela, apenas para descobrir que as janelas são encantadas. – Sirius e Régulo pareceram alarmados. – Os alarmes soaram, então eu escapuli pelas barras da cela e voei para fora da prisão, aparatando o resto do caminho quando encontrei um lugar seguro para pousar. – ele pausou incerto, em dúvida sobre o quanto deveria contar sobre sua fuga. Ele precisava contar a eles sobre o guarda que o tinha visto, e sobre sua luta com McNair eventualmente, mas...

-Em meu caminho para a saída – Harry começou, mas Lupin o interrompeu.

-Você é um _animago_?

-Um falcão – Gina respondeu orgulhosamente, sorrindo para Harry, que conseguiu dar um sorriso pequeno de volta a ela. – Você sabia que ele aprendeu a se transformar em apenas...

Mas Lupin havia se aproximado, rodeando Gina.

-E você! Como você sabia... Harry contou a você que eu ensinei? Como você sabia me chamar de professor?

O sorriso de Gina se desfez em confusão. Ela olhou rapidamente para Harry antes de voltar-se para Lupin, sua testa franzida em perplexidade.

-Você deu aulas para mim, em meu segundo ano, professor. Não se lembra?

O rosto de Lupin ficou completamente pálido enquanto ele olhava para a garota. Então ele deu alguns passos bêbados para trás; Sirius agarrou seu braço e o guiou para um assento. O lobisomem afundou na cadeira de costas altas, olhando para o nada, murmurando em sussurros:

-Bom Merlin... o terceiro... ela é o terceiro...

-JÁ CHEGA – Sirius gritou, adiantando-se irritado. – Vocês todos _enlouqueceram_? Remo, ponha-se no seu lugar. Você tem quarenta anos, e não _quatro_. Harry e Gina, eu quero uma explicação. AGORA.

-Ela não pode ser o terceiro – Lupin disse repentinamente, sua voz mais alta, embora ele não falasse a ninguém em particular. Ele não parecia ter ouvido Sirius. – Não é lógico... não pode ser verdade...

-Harry – Gina o interrompeu furiosamente. – O que ele quer dizer, o terceiro? Do que ele me chamou? O por quê...

-Harry, uma explicação, AGORA – Sirius ordenou.

-Não é possível – Lupin murmurou. – Ela não os conhecia. Mas ela lembra de mim ensinando... Eu não entendo...

-É _claro_ que eu lembro de você ensinando – Gina interrompeu furiosamente. – Todos vocês pensam que eu fui posta sob um feitiço de memória ou algo do tipo? Eu lembro montes de coisas, professor Lupin, como quando você flertava Tonks descaradamente a cada refeição no Largo Grimmauld, e como seu bicho papão é uma lua cheia, e aquela vez em que você impediu Sirius de colocar Sede Compulsiva em meu suco de abóbora quando ele estava tentando juntar Harry e eu...

-O quê? – Harry disse, olhando para Gina. – Quando foi isso?

-_Harry_, responda minha pergunta, ou eu vou ter que ameaçar você com uma varinha? – Sirius rosnou.

-OK, OK! – Harry gritou, o barulho finalmente levando-o ao limite. Ele não podia suportar aquele questionamento infernal por mais tempo, não com a dor de cabeça que estava se fixando entre suas têmporas. Ele desembaraçou-se de Gina e ergueu-se. A sala estava completamente silenciosa quando ele deu alguns passos para frente.

-Eu _disse_, eu vou explicar, mas vocês não podem esperar que eu seja capaz de contar a vocês QUALQUER COISA com vocês todos gritando perguntas para mim!

Apenas Gina parecia sentir-se ligeiramente culpada. Sirius cruzou os braços; Lupin parecia como um homem perdido.

-Sem uma palavra. Todos vocês. Então eu poderei responder algumas questões – Harry disse, e para seu alívio, todos os quatro assentiram com relutância.

Ele tomou um longo fôlego, e voltou-se para o lobisomem.

-Remo: Sim, Gina é o terceiro. Não, eu não sei por quê. É algo que nós só poderemos entender se conhecermos a teoria mágica melhor. Por prova, você mesma a ouviu. Ela lembra de você ensinando em Hogwarts, algo que definitivamente eu não teria tido tempo de ter contado a ela nos poucos minutos em que nos vimos em Azkaban. E veja por si mesmo – Gina parece alguém que está em Azkaban há quatro anos? – Gina começou a protestar, mas Harry a cortou com um abano de sua mão. – Ela parece?

Lupin lentamente sacudiu a cabeça, e Harry sorriu severamente.

-É porque ela está lá apenas desde o primeiro dia do verão.

-Eu estavam em _Azkaban_ desde o primeiro ano? – Gina exclamou.

Sirius bufou, então Harry virou-se para ele.

-Sirius: Sim, nós somos de outra realidade. Nós três – Lupin, Gina e eu, lamento, eu menti para você. A verdadeira razão pela qual eu não podia deixá-la em Azkaban é esta: em meu mundo, nós estamos – estávamos – saindo.

-Idiota – Gina murmurou atrás dele, e Harry lutou para conter um sorriso. – Nós _estamos_ saindo – ela corrigiu.

Harry voltou-se novamente para Sirius.

-Estamos – ele disse timidamente. – Gina e eu _estamos_ saindo. Parece que ela me colocou uma coleira apertada.

Alguma coisa o atingiu entre os ombros, e ele deu de ombros.

-Vê?

A boca de Sirius contraiu-se.

-Mas estou sério, entretanto, quanto à outra realidade. – Harry continuou, ficando sério. – Não estou muito certo de como isso funciona, mas fomos vítimas de um Aperio. – Sirius pareceu intrigado, mas algo no rosto de Régulo fez Harry suspeitar de que o irmão Black mais novo já havia ouvido falar daquele fenômeno mágico antes. – Basicamente, nós três desejamos a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo, uma conexão mágica se formou, levando-nos para uma realidade alternativa onde nossos desejos são verdade, não importa o quanto as outras coisas tenham piorado.

-Qual foi o sentimento de ligação? – Régulo disse, e Harry ergueu o olhar, surpreso. Era a primeira frase que ele ouvia o homem falar desde que ele fizera o incrível anúncio de que eles eram de outra realidade.

-Nós desejamos... – Harry pausou e tomou fôlego. – Nós... Lupin e eu, aliás... nós queríamos que meus pais estivessem vivos de novo.

-Eles não estavam vivos... – Sirius começou.

-Não – Harry disse bruscamente. – Voldemort os matou. – Algumas pessoas na sala estremeceram, mas Harry não prestou atenção em quem. Ao invés disso, ele olhou para a parede oposta enquanto continuava determinadamente. – Houve uma profecia em meu mundo que dizia que no sétimo mês um bebê nasceria com o poder de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas, e o Lorde das Trevas iria marcá-lo, mas nenhum poderia viver enquanto o outro sobrevivesse. Dumbledore – que não morreu até o último ano em minha realidade – estava certo de que a profecia se referia a mim ou a Neville Longbottom. Então ambas as famílias se esconderam, e meus pais escolheram você, Sirius, como o Fiel do Segredo. Então no último minuto, houve uma troca. Foi para confundir Voldemort, e nem mesmo Dumbledore soube disso. Eles trocaram de você para Pedro Pettigrew, e então...

-Não – Sirius interrompeu. – Isso não está certo. Tiago teria escolhido Remo – eu sei que ele teria escolhido Remo ao invés de Rabicho...

-Havia um traidor entre os marotos – Lupin interrompeu inesperadamente. Harry ergueu os olhos, surpreso em ver que Lupin estava sentado reto e ouvindo com atenção. O lobisomem suspirou. – Você e Iago pensaram que era eu. Então vocês escolheram Pettigrew, mas ele foi direto até Voldemort e traiu os Potter. – ele caiu em silêncio.

-Voldemort veio para Godric's Hollow e assassinou meu pais – Harry continuou, sem encontrar os olhos de Sirius. – Ele tentou me matar, mas a maldição voltou-se contra ele e o derrotou. A profecia estava sendo cumprida como planejado.

-Mas a que custo? – Lupin murmurou.

-Um monte aconteceu – Harry disse, fechando os olhos por um segundo em uma vã tentativa de manter sua cabeça dolorida funcionando. – Eu vou contar tudo mais tarde, isso não é relevante agora. O que vocês precisam saber é que em meu segundo ano, Gina abriu a Câmara Secreta. Diversas pessoas foram petrificadas, mas ninguém realmente morreu. Então, no final do ano, Riddle – Voldemort quando ele tinha dezesseis anos – a levou para o fundo da Câmara e deixou uma nota na parede dizendo que seu corpo jazeria lá para sempre.

Um dos irmãos Black praguejou baixinho, mas Harry não tinha certeza de qual. Ele não estivera observando.

-Nenhum dos professores sabia onde a Câmara ficava. Ninguém sabia, exceto por Rony e eu.

-Rony Weasley? – perguntou Sirius.

-Sim – disse Harry, sorrindo docemente com a memória. – Nós éramos melhores amigos, e grifinórios ao extremo, então naturalmente nós mergulhamos no perigo para salvar Gina. Eu era o único que podia abrir a Câmara Secreta, uma vez que sou ofidioglota, e...

-Um ofidioglota? – Régulo interrompeu ceticamente.

-Um presente de Voldemort de quando ele tentou me matar – Harry explicou rapidamente, rezando para que ele aceitasse sua explicação antes que ficasse muito zonzo. A sala já estava ficando anormalmente borrada enquanto a dor de cabeça atingia níveis inéditos de dor. – Eu resgatei Gina e destruí o diário. Então naturalmente foi um choque para mim descobrir que ela havia sido trancafiada em Azkaban nesta realidade. Eu não poderia simplesmente deixá-la lá – não teria sido certo.

-Não mesmo, você não teria a audácia de me deixar lá. – Gina murmurou.

-No meu quarto ano, Voldemort foi ressuscitado. A Ordem da Fênix foi formada outra vez por Dumbledore, e em meu quinto ano Sirius foi morto em uma batalha no Ministério da Magia. No último ano, Dumbledore morreu na mão de um de seus próprios professores em Hogwarts. Então, sim, eu estava deitado em minha cama na casa dos meus parentes trouxas na primeira noite do verão desejando que eu tivesse _alguém_ na vida a quem pedir ajuda.

Houve um silêncio curto, antes de Sirius dizer:

-Como podemos ter certeza de que você está contando a verdade?

_Teimosos e estúpidos grifinórios!_ Alguma coisa na cabeça de Harry pareceu estourar, e ele virou-se para seu padrinho.

-Vou lhe contar como você pode ter certeza de que é verdade. As horcruxes? Lupin soube sobre elas de _mim_, porque Dumbledore me contou todas as teorias deles no último ano da escola. Ninguém teria pego o diário se não fosse por _mim_, abrindo a Câmara Secreta para recuperá-lo, uma vez que Gina o deixou lá antes que Lúcio Malfoy a arrastasse até Azkaban...

-Lúcio Malfoy fez _o quê?_ – Gina exclamou.

Harry a ignorou, olhando para seu padrinho direto nos olhos.

-Eu prometo a você, Sirius, não estou mentindo. Eu lhe daria mil galeões se pudesse lhe contar coisas que eu não saberia se não tivesse vindo de uma realidade diferente.

Sirius encontrou seu olhar por um longo momento, e então assentiu com dificuldade. Harry sentiu um imenso alívio inundando seu corpo. Tudo o que ele queria era tomar um banho quente, comer algo decente para variar, e se afundar em uma cama... Esqueça isso. Tudo o que ele queria era uma cama e dormir, pacificamente, sem dementadores e seus pesadelos e memórias tristes perturbando-o a noite toda...

Mas ele ainda tinha mais uma pessoa a quem se dirigir. Ele voltou-se para a garota de cabelos vermelhos no sofá atrás dele.

-Gina...

Mas ela instantaneamente estava fora da poltrona e ao seu lado, apertando gentilmente sua manga.

-Acho que entendo, Harry, mas isso não é importante agora. Sente, você está como um inferno.

-Obrigado! – mas ele permitiu que ela o guiasse até a poltrona onde ele caiu agradecidamente contra as almofadas.

-É verdade – Régulo disse repentinamente. – Você precisa descansar...

-Não – Sirius interrompeu friamente. – Não até eu saber a história toda. Começando do começo.

Régulo protestou, mas Harry assentiu cansadamente.

-Eu devo isso a você – ele admitiu, sentindo-se triste. – Sinto muito por não ter lhe contado a verdade – eu pensei que você ou qualquer outro não acreditaria em mim.

-Você podia pelo menos ter tentado, Harry – censurou Sirius.

Harry riu sem alegria.

-E vocês não teriam me trancado no St. Mungus o ano inteiro? Eu acho que não. Me alcance outra poção fortalecedora.

Ignorando as precauções de Régulo, Sirius alcançou outro frasco.

-E uma para mim. – Gina arrematou.

-Mas... – Harry começou, mas Gina lançou-lhe um olhar que lhe disse claramente o que ela pensava de ser mandada para a cama em um momento como esse. Sem outra palavra, ela roubou o frasco de sua mão e o tomou.

-Agora você precisa de outra para você – ela disse complacentemente.

Harry achou que talvez Régulo tivesse ensaiado um sorriso quando ele alcançou a outra poção. Era bom que eles tivessem várias no estoque. Sirius puxou duas cadeiras, uma para ele mesmo e outra para seu irmão, e, com um suspiro profundo, Harry começou sua história.

Foi mais uma hora até que Sirius estivesse finalmente satisfeito. Harry contou a ele praticamente tudo que ele podia lembrar da outra realidade, e então respondeu dúzias de questões a respeito das horcruxes, de Voldemort, da profecia, da lealdade de partes específicas. A única coisa que o manteve prosseguindo era Gina, quente e encorajadora ao seu lado, ocasionalmente interrompendo para dar suas próprias versões das histórias de Harry. Lupin falou também, por uma vez, mas ele ainda parecia como se estivesse em choque devido às notícias sísmicas e permanecia em silêncio a maior parte do tempo.

Finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Sirius recostou-se para trás e assentiu, satisfeito.

Harry soltou o fôlego em alívio, suprimindo um bocejo enquanto escorregava um pouco no sofá. Gina deu um pequeno suspiro e descansou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele sabia que ela também estava muito cansada. Era como se o efeito da poção estivesse passando neles...

-Hora de dormir, eu acho – Sirius decidiu, olhando para os dois adolescentes exaustos. – Harry, há poção extra na mesa aqui, se você achar que precisa de mais. Há um chuveiro lá em cima que você pode usar, e eu fiz a cama no seu quarto... – ele pausou, deu uma risada em forma de latido, então disse: - Eu esqueci. Você nunca dormiu aqui antes, dormiu? Bem, você tem seu próprio quarto. Segundo andar, terceira porta à direita. O próximo é o de Gina, mas eu provavelmente não devia ter lhe dito isso…

-Sirius, você está dizendo asneiras... – Harry lembrou-lhe, dando um sorriso pequeno, apesar da sua enxaqueca colossal. Ao seu lado, Gina dava risadinhas em seu ombro.

-Certo – seu padrinho pareceu um pouco embaraçado.

Então veio um som alto de batida da cozinha. Régulo olhou para seu relógio de bolso, então suspirou. – É o Profeta Diário. Eles entregam às seis horas exatas. – ele ergueu-se e deixou a sala.

-De qualquer forma – Sirius continuou. – Se há algo que eu possa fazer por vocês...

Naquele momento, o estômago de Harry emitiu um ronco particularmente alto.

-Comida? – perguntou Harry esperançosamente.

Sirius riu, uma risada honesta desta vez.

-Nós temos restos, nada de espetacular. Nenhum de nós é um grande cozinheiro, na verdade. Nós vivemos de sanduíches, soda e batatinhas fritas, geralmente.

-Eu estou faminto o suficiente para comer um hipogrifo – Harry confessou.

-Bem, então teremos que consertar esse problema – Sirius disse bondosamente, erguendo-se da cadeira.

-Nós temos problemas maiores que o estômago de Harry – Régulo subitamente apareceu pela porta. Ele entrou a passos largos na sala, seu rosto sombrio. Havia linhas em torno de seus olhos que Harry tinha certeza que não estavam ali antes, e sua boca estava apertada.

-O que foi?

Em resposta à pergunta de Sirius, Régulo segurou o Profeta Diário. Harry apertou seus olhos para ver, mas ele captou um vislumbre da manchete, e seu coração afundou em seu estômago.

-Meu bom Merlin – Gina suspirou, seu rosto mortalmente pálido.

A capa estava quase completamente coberta com três fotos. A primeira, era uma grande imagem da Gina do primeiro ano de escola, seu cabelo caindo desarrumado sobre seu rosto, seus olhos grandes e assustados. A fotografia deveria ter sido tirada pouco antes de ela ser levada para Azkaban, mas depois que ela fora descoberta abrindo a Câmara. A segunda foto era de Sirius, vestindo roupas de festa e sorrindo charmosamente. Parecia que alguém fora cortado da foto, porque o braço de Sirius parecia estar em volta de alguém invisível. Mas a terceira foto foi como um soco no estômago de Harry. Era uma foto de si mesmo, vestindo o uniforme de quadribol e segurando sua vassoura. Talvez tivesse sido tirada depois que Grifinória vencera alguma partida particularmente notável...

As imagens tomavam quase todo o espaço da primeira página, mas não todo. Ainda havia espaço para a grande e brilhante legenda que corria junto às imagens. As palavras rolavam vagarosamente pela página, e Harry teve que olhar por um tempo para elas antes que apanhasse a notícia inteira: _FUGA DE AZKABAN – SIRIUS BLACK E HARRY POTTER PROCURADOS POR CONSPIRAR E COMANDAR A FUGA DA ASSASSINA GINEVRA WEASLEY. __RECOMPENSA: UM MILHÃO DE GALEÕES._

**N.T.: Milhões, milhões de desculpas pela minha completa abdução alienígena. Mas a vida tá corrida aqui. Trabalho de manhã, cursinho pré-vestibular de tarde e aulas de noite, trabalho num grupo de proteção aos animais de rua todo sábado, só me sobra o domingo, e acreditem... em meu único dia livre não penso em ficar traduzindo. Mas estou! :) **

**A história começa a se diferenciar mesmo de OMCNOC a partir do próximo capítulo, como vocês puderam notar. Vou tentar traduzir mais depressa, prometo.O próximo capítulo é "Recuperação". Até lá!**


	5. CAP 05 Recuperação

**CAP 05 Recuperação**

Quando Harry acordou, ele não estava certo de onde estava. Ele piscou um pouco, tentando clarear a visão. A última coisa que ele lembrava era de Régulo irrompendo na sala com as notícias de que os aurores estavam procurando por ele, Sirius e Gina e que eles deveriam deixar o lugar rapidamente, pois se os pais de Harry fossem sujeitados a Veritasserum (com certeza eles seriam interrogados), Tiago poderia revelar a localização do Largo Grimmauld mesmo sem querer.

Uma luz forte brilhava aos olhos de Harry, mas quando ele encontrou seus óculos e os colocou sobre o nariz, ele percebeu que não era a luz do nascer-do-sol através das janelas sujas, mas sim do pôr-do-sol. Quando tempo ele dormira?

Ele cautelosamente testou sua força, escorregando para fora da cama, sem falhar em perceber que ainda estava com as roupas de Azkaban. Ele estivera deitado no topo de um colchão cheio de cobertores e, enquanto olhava em volta, viu que a sala estava vazia de ornamentação salvo por um espelho comprido e uma cadeira solitária sobre a qual uma pilha de roupas fora posta, junto com um copo de água equilibrado precariamente na beirada do assento.

Agradecidamente, Harry pegou o copo, então percebeu que sua varinha estava depositada na cadeira, junto com a varinha de McNair. Ele pegou sua própria varinha, apreciando o calor que emanava por entre seus dedos. Harry hesitou por apenas um momento conjurar uma jarra de água e uma toalha. O simples ato fez com que ficasse instantaneamente cansado, mas ele forçou a si mesmo a permanecer focado enquanto lavava o rosto e trocava de roupa. O que ele realmente desejava era um banho quente, mas as teias de aranha em cada canto o deixavam cético quanto à existência de água corrente, quanto mais um chuveiro funcional, nesse lugar que parecia estar deserto por anos.

Harry colocou ambas as varinhas no bolso, então cuidadosamente abriu a porta chorosa e caminhou pelo corredor escuro de teto alto. Retratos alinhados na parede estavam escondidos por pesadas cortinas empoeiradas, marrons com camadas de pó e sujeira acumuladas. No final do corredor, Harry achou-se em uma grande sala de estar. Diversas peças de ornamentação cobertas estavam arranjadas ao redor da lareira na qual um fogo estalava com força, parecendo estranhamente deslocado em um lugar tão sujo. Uma grande pintura pairava sobre uma mesa suja mas bela contra a parede, e Harry parou para olhar para seus habitantes – um par alto e grave com cabelos negros, roupas pomposas e olhares estranhamente familiares.

Ele passou pela pintura, entrando por outro corredor por uma porta baixa. Da sala até o final, ele ouviu o murmúrio de vozes, e sua expectativa cresceu quando ele abriu a porta.

-Harry! – Gina gritou deliciada, erguendo o olhar de seu lugar na frente do fogo que rugia. Harry lentamente fechou a porta atrás dele e olhou ao redor. Ele estava em uma larga cozinha, ao longo da qual havia inúmeros bens e uma grande mesa de madeira rodeada por cadeiras de espaldar alto. Outro conjunto de cadeiras estavam postas ao redor da lareira, assim como algumas poltronas grandes. Gina estava sentada em uma das mais próximas ao fogo, segurando uma jarra quente de sopa nas mãos, mas ela a largou rapidamente quando viu Harry e a jarra caiu até seus pés.

Sirius ergueu os olhos do jornal, e a expressão de desgosto rapidamente foi substituída por um sorriso.

-Fico feliz em saber que você está se sentindo melhor. Você nos assustou quando apagou no Largo Grimmauld hoje de manhã. Como dormiu?

-Bem, acho – Harry respondeu com dificuldade, visto que Gina o envolvera em um abraçode urso e parecia estar tentando eliminar todo o ar de seus pulmões. – Onde estamos? – ele perguntou quando ela finalmente o soltou.

As sobrancelhas de Sirius subiram.

-Você não sabe?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, e permitiu que Gina o arrastasse até o fogo.

-Eu vou pegar um pouco de sopa pra você – ela disse.

-Essa é a velha casa dos seus avós – Sirius contou a Harry enquanto Gina se dirigia para o fogão. – Ela esteve vazia desde que eles foram mortos por Voldemort. Suponho que seu pai não tenha suportado vir morar aqui, mas ele não pôde vendê-la tampouco.

-Isto pertence aos _Potter_? – Harry exclamou, olhando em volta. As péssimas condições não o enganavam; uma vez, isto fora uma magnífica mansão.

-Não fique tão surpreso, Harry. A fortuna do seu pai é uma das maiores da Grã Bretanha.

Harry sabia que havia pilhas de galeões no cofre de sua família no Gringotes, mas não imaginava _tanto_. Ele sacudiu a cabeça incrédulo.

-Eu desejava ter sabido disso antes... Pode imaginar o que Malfoy teria feito se soubesse que eu praticamente era tão rico quanto ele?

Ele direcionou sua última pergunta para Gina, que havia retornado segurando outra jarra de sopa. Ela deu um risinho.

-Ele provavelmente teria mijado em si mesmo.

Harry tomou um longo gole de sopa, saboreando o líquido quente aquecendo seu interior. Ele então voltou-se para Sirius:

-Mas isso não explica porque estamos aqui.

Sirius deu de ombros.

-Onde mais poderíamos ir? O Largo Grimmauld corria o risco de ser descoberto; a casa de Remo estava fora de questão por você ser o fiel do segredo; e obviamente nós não podíamos ir para a sua casa ou para a de Gina. Hogwarts igualmente não é segura. No desespero, eu recomendei esse lugar, simplesmente porque ninguém iria pensar em procurar por nós aqui. Não é ideal, mas vai nos servir de abrigo enquanto nós decidimos o que fazer a seguir.

-A seguir?

Gina olhou para o fogo.

-Eu não posso ir para Hogwarts, obviamente – ela disse amargamente. – E você também não pode, uma vez que estamos no topo da lista dos mais procurados pelo Ministério, junto com Sirius.

-Então o que você acha que devemos fazer, Harry, tendo em vista o fato de que nós quatro repentinamente temos tanto tempo em nossas mãos? – Sirius perguntou.

Isso era fácil.

-Caçar horcruxes?

Sirius assentiu.

-Exatamente. A Ordem pode se concentrar em coisas mais importantes enquanto nós focamos em derrotar Voldemort. Então talvez todos nós poderemos nos juntar em um ataque final antes que ele fique mais poderoso.

Isso soou tão estranho, planejar o fim do Lorde das Trevas, quando por vários anos agora, Harry pensara que isso era trabalho exclusivamente seu. Ele descobriu, agora, que estranhamente ele não queria dividir a tarefa. Ele queria ser o único a acabar com o bastardo, e ele não queria ajuda. Mas não era hora de pensar tão adiante.

-Onde está Régulo? – Harry disse, repentinamente imaginando o que o irmão Black mais novo estaria fazendo. – E Remo também?

-Remo foi fazer algumas aparições estratégicas. – Sirius disse, rasgando o jornal e jogando-o no fogo, justo quando Harry tinha certeza que seu padrinho o vira querendo pegá-lo. Enquanto o jornal queimava, ele captou a visão de si mesmo na capa direita abaixo das palavras, HARRY POTTER: LOUCO, OU TRABALHANDO PARA VOCÊS-SABEM-QUEM? Ele percebeu que era isso que Sirius não queria que ele visse no jornal, mas, honestamente, Harry não se importava mais. Eles poderiam pensar o que quisessem. Ele subitamente percebeu que Sirius ainda estava falando. – Se Remo desaparece junto conosco, todos vão acreditar que ele esteve envolvido na fuga. Régulo está fora angariando informações para nós.

-Mas ele pode ser visto!

Sirius abafou uma risada.

-Ele não será visto. E agora o risco para ele é menor que para você ou para mim, apenas é lógico que seja ele o um a sair. Eu mencionei que ele também é animago?

Harry emitiu um som de aprovação surpresa.

-Isso certamente vem a ser útil.

-Especialmente quando a sua forma foi descoberta – Sirius disse, fazendo um gesto para as cinzas do Profeta Diário no fogo. – Harry Potter, animago ilegal. Os Marotos estão orgulhosos de você.

-Quanto a isso – Harry começou, pretendendo dar a Sirius a história completa por trás da sua descoberta em Azkaban, mas Gina o interrompeu primeiro.

-Por favor, _por favor_, Sirius, você me ensina a virar animaga? – ela pediu, segurando as mãos como em oração.

Sirius não pareceu convencer-se.

-Você precisa de alguns meses para se recuperar de Azkaban – ele refutou. – E além disso, é realmente difícil aprender...

-Se Harry pôde, eu posso. E eu não preciso de alguns meses para me recuperar de Azkaban, eu _estou bem_. – Gina insistiu irritada. – E além disso, eu...

Ela foi interrompida pela batida da porta. Um segundo depois, Régulo entrou, carregando diversos papéis e uma sacola com algo que Harry esperava que fosse comida, e montes de comida. Ele assentiu brevemente para Harry e Gina antes de se voltar para um canto para largar as coisas.

-Quais são as novas? – Sirius disse, se erguendo rapidamente.

-Nada novo – Régulo respondeu, alcançando ao irmão um de seus papéis. – Exceto que ambos Potters e Weasleys foram levados para interrogatório. É claro que eles não sabem de nada.

-Ele não... eles não iriam questionar Leila, iriam? – Harry perguntou hesitante, sua sopa repentinamente se encolhendo em seu estômago. Se ela fosse questionada sob Veritasserum, ela poderia condenar a si mesma. Ele teve um flash de imagens de sua própria irmã, ainda mais magra que Gina, curvada em uma cela gelada em Azkaban, com dementadores vindo atormentá-la quando quisessem...

-Não – Régulo disse curtamente, e Harry pôde respirar de novo. – Não, ela é menor de idade. Eles vão perturbá-la um pouco, mas eles não usariam a poção da verdade. – Ele olhou de volta para Sirius. – Você contou a ele?

Harry fechou a cara.

-Me contar o quê?

-Que eles sabem da sua forma animaga – Sirius respondeu. – Eu apenas não entendo como eles poderiam saber que era você, uma vez que você estava sob efeito da Polissuco parecendo com Gina...

Uma pontada de culpa apareceu em seu estômago de novo.

-É minha culpa – ele disse hesitante. – Eu não pude esperar outro dia, então escapei mais cedo. Os alarmes ativaram quando eu tentei voar pela janela, e então os guardas vieram... Eu consegui passar por alguns deles com minha forma de falcão, mas quando eu tentei voltar à forma humana para duelar, o efeito da poção acabou... – ele engoliu em seco culposamente. – Sinto muito, Sirius, é minha culpa... se eu tivesse sido mais cuidadoso, eles não teriam me visto, e você não teria sido descoberto também... Se eu apenas tivesse esperado outro dia...

Régulo olhava para ele de um modo estranho.

-Agradeça a Merlin por você não ter esperado outro dia – ele disse. – Eu pensei que você havia escapado mais cedo _porque_ _você sabia_ que no primeiro dia do mês eles sempre trazem prisioneiros de todas as partes da Grã-Bretanha... É prisão é vigiada por todos os guardas dia e noite, todo o tempo. Você não teria saído vivo se tivesse esperado outra noite.

Harry olhou para ele.

-Então talvez eu devesse ter esperado dois dias...

-Mais dois dias e você não teria a força para escapar e então voar e aparatar de volta... Você fez a coisa certa, Harry.

-Mas Sirius...

-Quanto a mim, eu provavelmente vou lhe agradecer algum dia por ter sido descoberto – Sirius disse casualmente, e Harry olhou para ele. Seu padrinho deu de ombros displicentemente. – Minha vida era tão mundana e entediante, Harry. Eu trabalhei para o Ministério durante dez anos sórdidos, e odiei cada minuto de trabalho. Óbvio, não era isso que eu imaginava quando desejava por uma vida mais excitante, mas fugir da lei definitivamente é preferível a ficar sentado em uma escrivaninha, você não acha?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

-Você é louco.

-É de família – Sirius suspirou. – Você alguma vez encontrou minha prima Belatriz?

-Infelizmente, nós dois já encontramos – Gina entrou na conversa.

-Ah, sim, a batalha no Ministério – Sirius disse, fechando a cara. – Eu não posso acreditar que ela me matou com um _estuporante_, entre todos os feitiços! Só porque eu fui estúpido o suficiente para parar e blefar.

-Sim, bem, tente não deixar isso acontecer de novo – Harry disse calmamente.

Sirius olhou ao redor, uma careta de desgosto nos lábios, mas então ele captou a ironia e riu.

-Definitivamente não. – Ele estudou Harry por um momento, então disse: - Nós precisamos criar um nome Maroto pra você, agora que é um de nós.

-Um nome Maroto?

-Você sabe, assim como eu sou Almofadinhas, e Tiago é Pontas. Você poderia ser...

-Piupiu – Gina sugeriu rápida.

Harry atirou um travesseiro nela.

-Quando foi que _você_ assistiu Pernalonga?

Gina rolou os olhos.

-Você conhece o meu pai, Harru. Ele adora os velhos canais de TV dos trouxas. Uma vez, ele conseguiu uma no trabalho, mesmo com toda a interferência mágica.

-Piupiu – Sirius testou, e então sorriu. – Eu gostei.

Harry rosnou.

-Por favor, não. A última coisa que eu quero ser chamado é de um passarinho esquálido amarelo. Eu sou um falcão. Eu mergulho, e caço, e pesco...

-E tenho certeza que você pode fazer uns sons fofos de passarinho também, Harry. – era Gina, e ele devolveu a ela um olhar mortal.

-Asaveloz?

Surpreendentemente, a sugestão veio de Régulo. Harry considerou isto. Qualquer coisa era melhor que "Piupiu".

Eles discutiram nomes por um tempo, enquanto Harry terminava sua sopa e bebia um chá de ervas que Régulo lhe dera. O fogo estava baixo e ele começou a ficar sonolento, mas eles ainda não haviam chegado a uma decisão sobre como chamá-lo.

-Nós podemos terminar essa discussão depois – Régulo disse, e Harry percebeu com um estalo que ele estivera cochilando. Gina riu suavemente quando ele ergueu a cabeça num solavanco, piscando como uma coruja.

-Vamos ficar aqui essa noite? – Harry disse, pondo em voz alta seus pensamentos embora seu cérebro parecesse pesado e lerdo. – E se alguém suspeitar que estamos aqui?

-Régulo pôs alguns alarmes. Não são os melhores, mas são o suficiente para nos dar o aviso se caso alguém aparecer e teremos tempo para sair antes que eles possam fazer algum estrago. – Sirius afirmou.

-E quanto aos planos?

-Podemos discutir isso amanhã também – Régulo disse. – Agora, você precisa descansar.

-Mas e quanto aos nossos pais?

Os ombros de Sirius ficaram tensos, e Harry soube que ele havia "encontrado um elefante" na sala. Gina olhava ansiosamente de um Black para o outro, e Régulo se recusou a olhar para qualquer um.

-Eles precisam saber a verdade sobre nós – Harry disse firmemente.

-E eles vão – Sirius respondeu rapidamente, mudando de um pé para o outro. – Mas por enquanto. Harry, é melhor deixá-los no escuro. Os aurores, e a investigação...

-Mas com certeza existe uma maneira...

-Basta. Para a cama, Harry, você mal consegue ficar em pé – Régulo cortou-o. Vocês também, senhorita.

Ao som dos protestos de Gina, Harry permitiu que Sirius o guiasse para o quarto, já que ele _realmente_ estava instável em seus pés. Por que eles estavam evitando o assunto? Havia algo que eles estavam escondendo dele? Ele decidiu descobrir a verdade amanhã, pois nessa noite estava muito cansado. Os dementadores haviam drenado sua energia completamente, e ele estava preocupado que talvez fosse demorar mais do que alguns dias para ganhar novamente toda a sua força. Eles precisavam continuar com as coisas. Quanto mais cedo eles encontrassem o resto dos horcruxes, mais cedo Voldemort poderia ser derrotado, e mais cedo eles poderiam provar a inocência de Gina...

Com surpresa, ele percebeu que Gina nunca havia encontrado sua família neste mundo. Todos eles estavam tão diferentes. Tinha sido uma coisa para ele encontrar a família que ele nunca tivera, mas para ela de repente não conhecer seus próprios pais e irmãos seria realmente difícil. De fato, ela provavelmente ainda não sabia que Carlinhos estava... morto...

Harry não queria ser o um a dar as notícias.

Quando ele chegou ao quarto, não teve energia para se despir antes de cair na cama. Dormiu antes que a cabeça atingisse o travesseiro.

No meio da noite, Harry acordou, respirando com dificuldade e coberto com uma fina camada de suor. Ele sentou devagar. Havia meses desde que ele tivera pela última vez estes velhos pesadelos do cemitério, Sirius caindo pelo véu, e o corpo sem vida de Dumbledore caindo da torre mais alta. Os dementadores deviam ter ajudado algumas de suas memórias a ressuscitar.

Mas não havia razão para ter pesadelos agora, Harry disse para si mesmo com firmeza. Sirius estava vivo. Cedrico estava vivo. Apenas Dumbledore estava morto nesse mundo, e isso não podia ser evitado. A morte do diretor havia sido a que pela qual Harry menos se sentira culpado, mas foi no todo ainda mais dolorosa que a de Sirius.

Levou alguns minutos para ficar calmo. Os pesadelos, pelo menos, eram preferíveis à dor desmedida e às horríveis visões de sua cicatriz. Ele podia lidar com os pesadelos, mas a conexão que ele tinha com Voldemort no outro mundo era uma coisa que ele estava muito feliz por ter perdido.

Ele escorregou até a cabeça chegar no travesseiro. A lua pequena e prateada brilhava através da janela e fazia desenhos estranhos nas paredes e no chão. As pálpebras de Harry ficaram pesadas e ele estava quase dormindo de novo quando ouviu uma batida fraca na porta. Um momento depois, ele ouviu a porta abrindo, e procurou seus óculos.

Gina estava no portal, parecendo muito pequena e pálida contra a escuridão atrás dela. Seu robe estava apertado em seus ombros, e o luar pálido refletia no rosto cheio de lágrimas dela.

-Gina, o que está errado? – Harry disse sonolento, sentando-se rapidamente.

Ela demorou na porta, torcendo as mãos nervosamente.

-Eu... tive um pesadelo... era sobre Azkaban. – sua voz tremeu violentamente, e Harry gesticulou para que ela se aproximasse. Um segundo depois ela havia cruzado o quarto e estava chorando em seu ombro. Subitamente pareceu que não havia mais ninguém no mundo exceto pela ruiva frágil em seus braços. Outra vez eles eram primeiro e segundo anistas na Câmara Secreta, cobertos de sangue e sujeira, e ele estava dando o seu melhor para confortá-la enquanto ela chorava, o basilisco morto no chão, o diário esquecido nas pedras, e a espada de Gryffindor e o Chapéu Seletor jazendo perto deles.

Ele nunca havia sido muito bom com garotas chorosas. Ele sempre gostara de Gina porque ela era forte, porque ela _não chorava_, mas nada disso importava agora. Ela precisava dele.

-Tudo bem – Harry disse sem graça. – Eu prometo, está tudo bem.

Os soluços fortes dela cessaram, embora seus ombros ainda tremesse. Ele a puxou para mais perto, e ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Régulo não me daria porão para dormir sem sonhos – ela disse ao final com voz curta. – Ele tem medo que eu fique viciada...

Harry fechou os olhos. Ele não precisava perguntar sobre o que eram os sonhos dela. Ele vagamente ergueu a mão e começou a alisar o cabelo dela. Parecia a coisa certa a ser feita, e com um pequeno suspiro ela desabou sobre ele.

-Eu estava de novo _lá_. Com _ele._

Ele sabia quem era o "ele" com quem ela sonhara.

-Eu sei, Gina. Eu sei. Mas é tudo passado agora.

-Eu sei – ela suspirou, se afastando um pouco e enxugando os olhos. – Eu sei disso, Harry. Você deve estar me achando tão infantil...

-Nem tanto – ele disse rapidamente. De todas as pessoas ele sabia muito bem como era ter pesadelos. – Você está OK? Vai ficar bem?

Gina olhou para suas pernas.

-Eu... eu não posso dormir naquele quarto, sozinha no escuro... – ela não continuou, então ergueu olhos suplicantes para ele. – Harry? Posso ficar aqui com você? Por favor.

Harry não tinha muita certeza do que ela pretendia – sua mente parecia estar funcionando mais lentamente que o normal.

-Só há uma cama. – disse.

-É grande o suficiente para dois – ela disse, sua voz quase um sussurro. – Por favor? Não posso voltar lá. Sei que vou ter o pesadelo de novo... Mas se você realmente não me quer aqui eu...

Ele tentou não pensar nas coisas que poderiam estar implícitas no fato de os dois dormirem na mesma cama. _Gina. Focar em Gina agora._

-Claro – ele disse. – Entre.

-Obrigado – ela disse, sua voz começando a tremer novamente. Ele galantemente deu-lhe o travesseiro antes de se mover para o outro lado e puxar a coberta sobre eles.

Harry deitou no colchão, sentindo-se extremamente desconfortável. Ele não estava certo sobre o que fazer – deveria se aproximar e tocar a mão dela ou o ombro? Ou aquilo a deixaria incomodada? Eles estavam tecnicamente juntos em uma cama, e isso sozinha poderia fazer qualquer garota nervosa e qualquer cara louco. Finalmente ele decidiu não fazer nada. A última coisa que ele queria era assustá-la.

Ele ouviu enquanto a respiração dela ficava mais e mais lenta, e justo quando ele achava que ela havia adormecido, ela falou.

-Harry? Ainda está acordado?

-Sim.

Houve uma longa pausa antes dela dizer:

-Me fale sobre a minha família. Eles são diferentes?

Exatamente o assunto que ele estava tentando evitar. Ele não podia negar-lhe a informação, entretanto.

-Eles são diferentes – ele confessou, olhando para o teto onde sombras da lua dançavam, refletidas pelo grande espelho na parede oposta. – Sua mão e seu pai mudaram bastante, com a sua prisão e tudo. Eles não são mais tão otimistas. Seus irmãos estão mais sérios, mesmo os gêmeos. Percy nunca abandonou a famílias, aliás, isso é bom, certo?

-Creio que todos eles se sintam responsáveis – ela disse suavemente.

-Rony é o mesmo – ele lhe disse, tentando puxar a conversa para temas mais leves. – Exatamente o mesmo mala. Nós não éramos bons amigos, diz Leila.

-Leila?

-Minha irmã mais nova.

Gina fez um som gutural de surpresa, e então disse:

-O que mais sobre Rony?

-Ele é o melhor amigo de Simas. Ele saiu com Cho Chang no último ano...

-_Cho?_ – Gina interrompeu incrédula.

-…e ela supostamente o trocou por gostar mais de mim.

Inicialmente Harry pensou que Gina estava chorando de novo, devido aos tremores vindos do outro lado da cama, mas então percebeu que ela estava tentando conter as risadas.

-Rony? E _Cho_? – ela ofegou. – Ah, eu gostaria de ter visto isso.

-Ele tentou me socar no meu aniversário no último verão por ter "dado uns pegas" nela – Harry disse afetuosamente.

-E você nem sabia que tinha saído com ela. Que divertido.

-Ele precisa de Hermione por perto para maneirá-lo – Harry disse pensativamente, imaginando aonde ela estaria.

-Hermione não está em Hogwarts?

Ele suspirou.

-Voldemort e o Ministério fizeram leis anti-nascidos trouxas anos atrás que a impediram de ir para Hogwarts.

Gina ficou em silêncio por um momento.

-Creio que Colin e Dennis e Justino também não foram, hum? Ou Dino.

Ele imaginou que ela sentiria falta de Dino um monte. Ela _havia_ saído com o cara por algum tempo...

-E quanto a Gui e Carlinhos, Harry? – Gina disse, e Harry sentiu um nó crescendo em seu estômago. Ele esperara que ela esquecesse...

-Gui está bem, está saindo com uma bruxa chamada Kiara – ele disse cuidadosamente. – Ela é uma auror; você iria gostar dela, acho.

-Oh, graças a Deus ele não está flertando a Fleur! – Gina exclamou com um suspiro de alívio. – Eu nunca gostei dela, não importa o que mamãe diga...

-Fleur está morta – Harry acrescentou, e Gina parou no meio da frase.

-Oh.

Houve um longo silêncio. Então…

-E Carlinhos?

Ele não respondeu. Ele _não podia_ responder.

Ela ergueu-se em um ombro.

-Harry, o que aconteceu com Carlinhos?

Quando ele não disse nada, ela sobressaltou-se.

-Oh Deus... oh Deus, não... Ele não está...

Ela não pôde terminar a frase. Harry fechou seus olhos com força, sem querer que ela descobrisse, mas sabendo que ele não podia esconder a verdade por mais tempo.

-Lamento, Gina...

Ela estava soluçando novamente.

-Não Carlinhos… - ela sussurrou, e Harry sentiu uma pontada de dor física em seu peito. Ele sabia como era perder um parente, mas ele havia conhecido Sirius por apenas alguns anos, e ela conhecera Carlinhos durante toda a sua vida. Ele lembrava que ao lado dos gêmeos, que sempre haviam levado como dever pessoal vigiá-la, ela sempre fora mais próxima a Carlinhos, que a havia protegido quando criança. Ele fora o primeiro a ajudá-la a voar em uma vassoura, e fora quem sugerira a ela que saísse durante a noite para pegar as vassouras dos irmãos mais velhos no galpão. Ele a ensinara a apanhar o pomo e a fazer performances complicadas de quadribol. Ele sempre fora o irmão favorito dela.

Harry não suportou mais. Devagar, ele se aproximou e tentou estender o braço a ela. Ela relaxou em seus braços, aproximando-se e afundando a cabeça no seu ombro. Ele podia sentir as lágrimas dela atravessando sua camiseta, mas não se importou. Com cuidado, a envolveu nos braços e a segurou enquanto ela chorava.

-Está bem – ele murmurava – tudo vai ficar bem.

Vagarosamente, seu cansaço retornou até ele começar a piscar para ficar acordado. Os soluços de Gina se reduziram a fungadas, mas ela não se afastou. Era relaxante e estranhamente confortável para ele tê-la ali, seu peito subindo e descendo a cada respiração, a cabeça dela em seu ombro. O luar dançava novamente, brilhando sobre o cabelo vermelho dela, e o último pensamento coerente dele foi que Gina deveria ser a garota mais linda do mundo, especialmente ao luar...

_Continua..._

**/Ju desvia do bombardeio… /**

**Tenho excelentes desculpas, mesmo que vocês não acreditem. Antes de tudo, peço milhares de desculpas pelo sumiço e abandono, mas os meses difíceis acabaram. Estive trabalhando à beça e principalmente estudando MUITO para o vestibular da UFRGS, e quem já fez vestibular para universidade federal desejando passar sabe do que eu estou falando. Cada minuto de sanidade passado diante de livros. Trabalho de manhã, cursinho de tarde, aula de noite, estudo nos intervalos. Depois eu me demiti e fiquei só com o estudo o.O'. Bom, fiz as provas e posso respirar de novo. O resultado da prova sai até dia 19, eu aviso vocês ^^**

**Agora estou desempregada e de férias, portanto se preparem que mais capítulos devem sair com freqüência. O hiatus acabou!**

**Quanto à fic: o Harry é um bocó mesmo! Em todos os sentidos! Dica: NUNCA digam para uma pessoa que perdeu alguém importante (tipo a Gina quando perdeu o irmão dela) que "está tudo bem". Não ta nada bem! Alguém morreu! Ta tudo péssimo! Se não houver nada além de "está tudo bem" para se dizer, não digam nada. Mesmo. Um abraço, um carinho, de repente até "você precisa ser forte", mas deixem a pessoa chorar em paz. Ok? Experiência pessoal T-T, também perdi um irmão.**

**Aliás, eu traduzi e logo postei, então se houverem erros, me avisem ok? Estou completamente perdida com essa reforma no FF.**

**Abraços! Próxima postagem em OMCNOC!**


End file.
